<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Athena's Story by hearth_goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825847">Athena's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess'>hearth_goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're a family. we stick together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Macavity's not a bad dude but he's got his own issues, most ships are background except for Mac/Athena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone came to live with the Deuteronomy-Jones family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Macavity (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Old Deuteronomy/Grizabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we're a family. we stick together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our final lady!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wonderful OCs of Athena, Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone belong to the even more wonderful DC_JellicleQueen33!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sullivan and Deuteronomy families had grown up across the street from each other.</p>
<p>
Athena was the oldest, born four years before the middle Sullivan sister, Bombalurina, and five years prior to the birth of the youngest sister, Demeter.
</p>
<p>
Athena loved her family more than anything in the world, she truly did. 
</p>
<p>
Her mother was a teacher at the local school, and all the children absolutely adored Mrs. Sullivan, or Miss Jenny as they usually called her. 
</p>
<p>
Her father was the conductor at the railway station, and he always came home with the most wonderful stories and gifts, never failing to greet his four girls with a tight hug, no matter what time it was when he came home. 
</p>
<p>
Athena grew up walking across the street to visit the trio of Deuteronomy brothers with her sisters. The siblings grew quite close, and the moment Tugger could walk, he and Bombalurina becoming attached at the hip. Munkustrap and Demeter grew close as well, but their friendship was much softer and shyer than the boisterous and loud companionship of Tugger and Bombalurina.
</p>
<p>
Athena found herself bonding with the oldest of the Deuteronomy brothers, Macavity, over their shared love of art. 
</p>
<p>
Macavity was a promising young artist, even at his age, and Athena, while not artistically gifted like her friend, loved sitting beside him and watching as he drew the scenery of their childhood, whether it was a scene at a backyard party, their siblings playing together in the street, or the oak tree sitting in the front yard that held a well-loved wooden swing. 
</p>
<p>
However, like all good things, Athena’s perfect childhood had to come to an end. 
A week after Athena had turned fifteen, loud shouting and slamming doors drew the attention of the Sullivan family towards the Deuteronomy household. 
</p>
<p>
Athena and her sisters ran out of the house, staring across the street in disbelief. 
Grizabella was throwing suitcases into the car, a dark glare on her face as she looked back at the house, where her husband and sons stood. 
</p>
<p>
“I never wanted this!” she shouted angrily. “I never wanted to be tied down by children!"
</p>
<p>
“Then why didn’t you say something?” Deuteronomy asked, his voice pleading. 
</p>
<p>
Grizabella scoffed. “Don’t you dare put this on me, Kenneth Deuteronomy. You wanted kids so badly, you can have them all to yourself!”
</p>
<p>
Deuteronomy stepped out of the house onto the yard. “Bella, please!”
</p>
<p>
“I’m done with you, Kenneth!” Grizabella snapped. “You’ve done nothing but bring me down since I’ve met you! You and those kids!”
</p>
<p>
“Those kids are your sons!” Deuteronomy said, straightening defensively. 
</p>
<p>
Grizabella narrowed her eyes, barely glancing at Tugger and Munkustrap, both of whom were watching their mother with wide eyes. “I have one son, Kenneth, and he’s coming with me.”
</p>
<p>
Athena watched in disbelief as Macavity left the house, holding two suitcases, tossing them into his mother’s car. He barely looked at his father and brothers as he shoved past them, but he glanced up in Athena’s direction before getting into the car. 
</p>
<p>
He gave her an apologetic look before shutting the door as Grizabella started the car, and the two families could only watch, helpless, as the two drove away from them. 
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">Reunion</div>
</h6>
<p>
In the years following Grizabella and Macavity’s departure, things returned to a somewhat stable and normal way of life. 
</p>
<p>
Tugger and Munkustrap had grown quite close with each other, closer than they had been during their childhood, and Bombalurina and Demeter had both become frequent visitors to the Deuteronomy household, an obvious romance beginning to bloom between Demeter and Munkustrap, who turned tomato red any time Demeter smiled at him or held his hand. 
</p>
<p>
Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks both visited the Deuteronomy trio as often as they could, but Athena chose to remain home. 
</p>
<p>
Perhaps it was because she felt almost out of place when visiting, as if she wasn’t supposed to be there. 
</p>
<p>
Perhaps it was because Macavity was gone, and he was her confidant and friend. 
Whatever the reason, Athena was ready to leave by the time she was in her final year of college. 
</p>
<p>
And that was when the phone call came.
,p&gt;
To her surprise, when she answered the call, the voice Athena heard on the other end was that of her childhood best friend. 
</p>
<p>
“Mac?” she asked in shock. 
</p>
<p>
<i>“Hey, Thena.”</i> Macavity said, and Athena could hear the smile in his voice. <i>“How are you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
Athena sighed slightly. “I’m… okay. I’m finishing up school pretty soon, and I should be moving out in a few months.”
</p>
<p>
<i>“I’m glad to hear that.”</i> Macavity told her in a kind voice that had Athena’s cheeks turning pink. 
</p>
<p>
“What have you been up to?” she decided to ask. 
</p>
<p>
Macavity was quiet for a few moments. <i>“Mom left. I woke up one morning to a note telling me she was going off on her own, and that’s the last I heard of her.”</i>
</p>
<p>
Athena’s eyes widened, and her heart ached for her friend. “Oh Mac… I’m so sorry.”
</p>
<p>
<i>“Eh, there’s nothing I can do now.”</i> Macavity said, and Athena could picture him shrugging. <i>“I should have seen it coming. She abandoned the others, so why would she want to be stuck with me?”</i> Athena wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what she could tell him. Obviously, Grizabella had her own issues, and she couldn't just tell Macavity that she had made a mistake, or that she'd be back. There was silence on his end, and Athena heard him take a deep breath. <i>“Do you want to get coffee sometime? I know it’s kind of sudden, and we haven’t seen each other in years but—”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Yes.” Athena said quickly. “I’d love to get coffee with you, Mac.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Macavity’s happiness was tangible, and the two had excitedly made plans to meet the next afternoon. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
When Athena arrived at the coffee shop, her eyes had immediately locked onto the red-haired man sitting alone at one of the outdoor tables. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing how her friend had changed, and Macavity stood, giving her a bright grin as she came closer. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“It’s good to see you, Thena.” He said, hugging her tightly. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Athena returned his hug happily. “Good to see you too, Mac.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
The two sat and talked, and Athena felt as if no time had passed. However, she noticed a sadness in Macavity’s eyes that broke her heart, and Athena knew that the years had changed him. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“I can’t thank you enough for meeting with me, Thena.” Macavity said quietly as they both stood to leave. “It means a lot to see a familiar face.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Of course, Mac.” Athena said, grasping his hands tightly. “I’m sorry for what’s happened. You don’t deserve that.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Macavity shrugged. “After there’s nothing much I can do now.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Athena pulled Macavity into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. “Well, I’m here for you if you need anything.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Thank you.” Macavity whispered, hugging her back. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
They ended up meeting more over the next few weeks, growing closer to each other as the days passed. Athena found herself looking forward to her coffee dates with Macavity, finding more comfort with her childhood friend than she did at home.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
She loved her family, but they all had their own lives and Athena didn’t want to constantly have to rely on her parents and sisters for companionship. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
While Athena wasn’t trying to hide her visits with Macavity, she didn’t exactly tell her family where she’d go, but it wasn’t surprising that her parents started asking her questions once a few weeks went by.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
One night, during dinner, Jenny turned to look at her oldest daughter curiously. “Where have you been going these past couple weeks, Thena?”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Athena stilled. “Out for coffee with a friend.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Who’s the friend?” Skimbleshanks asked, not prying, but just curious. Athena was quiet before she answered. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Macavity.” She said softly. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Demeter and Bombalurina both froze, and Skimbleshanks’ eyes widened slightly. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“I wasn’t aware he was back in town.” Jenny remarked slowly. 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Athena nodded. “He called me a few weeks ago asking to go out for coffee.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Jenny frowned slightly. “Do you think that’s a good idea, sweetheart?” 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“What are you talking about?” Athena asked in confusion.
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Just… after what he’s done, is it a good idea for you to be spending so much time around him?” Skimbleshanks said, touching his wife’s hand. “Maybe he should get in touch with Deut, or one of the boys instead.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“He can’t!” Athena exclaimed. “They hate him, and he’s all alone! I have to be there for him, or no one else will!” 
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Jenny reached for her oldest daughter. “Dear, I know that he’s your friend, but you need to realize that your job shouldn’t be to heal him!”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
Athena stood, stepping away from her mother. “What if I want it to be, Mom? I loved Mac as a kid, and I still care about him! I want him to be better.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Thena, no one’s saying that you shouldn’t help him.” Demeter said quietly, looking at her older sister. “But you shouldn’t be the only one he depends on.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
“Well I am!” Athena said firmly, walking away from the table. She paused just before leaving the room, glancing back at her parents. “I’m going to help him. It’s what he deserves.”
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">
    <i>
      <i>Moving</i>
    </i>
  </div>
</h6>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><br/>
</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
Athena meant what she told her parents. 
</p>
<p>
She was going to help Macavity anyway she could. He was her friend, her closest one at that, and he needed someone who understood what he was going through. 
</p>
<p>
They continued to meet well into the summer, after Athena graduated, and their friendship rekindled as if no time had passed at all. They talked about Macavity’s art, about what Athena was planning to do not that she was finished with school, and about their futures. 
</p>
<p>
Athena kept from mentioning her afternoons with Macavity to her parents. Jenny and Skimbleshanks knew, however, but their eldest was stubborn. Once she set her mind to something, it couldn’t be changed.
</p>
<p>
So they simply watched, trying quietly to steer her in a different direction, but Athena was determined. 
</p>
<p>
Her decision came the day she helped Macavity move into a new apartment.
</p>
<p>
“Alright, that’s the last box!” Macavity announced as he set the box down on the counter with a small smile. Athena laughed and sat down on the couch, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. 
</p>
<p>
“So, what now?” she asked.
</p>
<p>
Macavity sat down beside her, thinking. “Want to grab lunch? There’s a place that’s a block away that’s supposed to be pretty good.”
</p>
<p>
Athena gave him a smile. “That sounds good to me!”
</p>
<p>
Macavity grinned back, and the two stood, walking out of the apartment. 
</p>
<p>
As Athena waited for Macavity to lock the door, she noticed that there was another apartment for rent a few doors down. 
</p>
<p>
That was how she made her decision. 
</p>
<p>
“So you’re actually moving.” Bombalurina said as Athena packed her last few belongings into her car. 
</p>
<p>
“Relax, Bombs. I’m only going to be a few towns away.” Athena replied.
</p>
<p>
Bombalurina crossed her arms with narrowed eyes. “You’re going to be with him. That’s the whole reason you’re leaving.”
</p>
<p>
Athena closed the door and turned to face her younger sister. “I’m sick of this! You, Mom, and Dad, and even Dem! I want to help Mac, but that’s not why I’m moving! I’m done with college, and it’s time for me to get my own job and my own life. I love you all, but I can’t live here forever.” She reached out, taking her sister’s hands in her own. “Bombs, of course you’re going to visit me, and I’m going to visit you. You’re my family, you all are.” Bombalurina threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly, and Athena smiled, returning the embrace.
</p>
<p>
“Love you, Thena.” Bombalurina said softly.  
</p>
<p>
“Love you too, Bomba.” Athena replied. 
</p>
<p>
After moving out, Athena and Macavity grew even closer, and their relationship transformed into something not quite romantic, but certainly physical. Neither saw it as anything serious or real.
</p>
<p>
Athena saw her actions as helping Macavity, giving him the companionship she thought he needed, and she, in return, gained that same companionship, even as she took more and more time away from her family. 
</p>
<p>
Macavity was grateful to Athena for her companionship, feeling less like an outcast, and more like an actual human being, something he had not felt since the day his mother left him. However, part of him was terrified that perhaps one day he would lose Athena like he lost the rest of his family. 
</p>
<p>
A few months after their relationship changed, however, something happened that neither Macavity nor Athena could have predicted. 
</p>
<p>
Athena showed up at Macavity’s door one morning, and Macavity had immediately noticed that something was off about the woman standing in front of him.
</p>
<p>
“Thena?” he asked, concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”
</p>
<p>
Athena looked down, twisting her hands nervously. “Mac…”
</p>
<p>
Macavity reached out, touching her shoulder. “Thena, you can tell me anything.”
</p>
<p>
“I’m pregnant, Mac.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING*****<br/>MENTIONS OF A CAR CRASH/DEATH CAUSED BY A CAR CRASH<br/>READ WITH CAUTION IF THAT IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC FOR YOU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something changed between Athena and Macavity after she gave birth.</p>
<p>
Sekhmet was a beautiful baby girl, with gorgeous fair mocha skin, and dark brown hair that was already starting to curl. When she first opened her eyes, they were as green as moss, and Athena immediately fell in love with her little girl. 
</p><p>
Macavity, however, had a concern itching in the back of his mind. 
</p><p>
His skin wasn’t nearly as dark as Sekhmet’s, and neither was Athena’s.
</p><p>
Thus began one of their more frequent arguments. 
</p><p>
“Neither of us have that skin color, Thena!” Macavity exclaimed as soon as the nurse left the hospital room. 
</p><p>
Athena narrowed her eyes. “What exactly are you implying, Mac? That I cheated on you?”
</p><p>
Macavity sighed heavily. “I’m trying not to say that, Thena, but it’s hard! Neither of us have that hair or that skin. I know you wouldn’t, but…”
</p><p>
“But you’re saying there’s a possibility.” Athena said with a frown. 
</p><p>
“I’m sorry, Thena.” Macavity said, running a hand through his hair. 
</p><p>
Athena held Sekhmet tightly to her chest. “I think you should step out for a little bit.”
Macavity looked down and nodded, stepping out of the hospital room, cursing himself angrily as he sat outside, his head in his hands. 
</p><p>
Sekhmet slept happily in her mother’s arms, and Athena rocked her gently, humming softly to her little girl as she relaxed, kissing Sekhmet’s head lovingly and making the baby stretch and squirm.
</p><p>
After Sekhmet’s birth, everything shifted for the couple. 
</p><p>
Macavity was absent more, his time split almost completely between staying with Athena and Sekhmet and staying out, leaving for days on end with no explanation. Athena had her suspicions, but she kept quiet, not wanting to make assumptions, worried that she would be wrong and make herself look like a jealous girlfriend.
</p><p>
One year after Sekhmet was born, Athena gave birth to Ares, a healthy, energetic baby boy who was identical to his big sister, with skin a few shades lighter than Sekhmet’s, but the same curly, dark brown hair and green eyes. 
</p><p>
Once again, Macavity felt something ugly creep into him as he held the small baby boy, and he glanced towards a sleeping Athena. 
</p><p>
He was terrified to confront her again, terrified that she would leave, and the children would leave, and he would be left alone again. 
</p><p>
He wouldn’t be able to handle that. 
</p><p>
After Ares’ birth, Athena noticed something quite different about Macavity. 
</p><p>
His entire demeanor had deflated, and there was a sadness in his eyes that hadn’t been there the day Ares was born. He began to spend nearly all his time with Athena and their children, a positive change, but he was cautious, eyes glancing towards Athena during moments where he thought she wasn’t looking. 
</p><p>
“What’s wrong, Mac?” Athena asked one weekend morning as she placed Ares in his highchair for breakfast. 
</p><p>
Macavity paused from his playtime with Sekhmet, looking at the brunette woman in confusion. “What are you talking about, Thena?”
</p><p>
Athena sighed, giving Ares his food. “Something wrong with you, I can tell. You seem sad.”
“Why would I be sad?” Macavity asked. “I’ve got you, and I’ve got the kids. I’ve got nothing to be sad about.”
</p><p>
“You’d tell me if anything was wrong, right?” Athena questioned slowly, and Macavity gave her a small smile and a nod, and Athena relaxed as they sat down to breakfast. 
</p><p>
Eight years after Ares was born, Athena became pregnant for a final time. 
</p><p>
While it had been unexpected, both Sekhmet and Ares were elated to have a baby sibling, no matter the gender, and Athena was quite excited to have a new baby in the house. 
</p><p>
Macavity also felt excited for the first time in years, and he perked up, becoming more active with Sekhmet and Ares, helping them draw pictures for the baby, and setting up the nursery in the apartment. The two children, especially Sekhmet, were both surprised at his sudden involvement, knowing that he hadn’t been terribly well-involved during their first few years. It was strange, and Macavity struggled to connect with them, but their love for the new baby was their main bridge.
</p><p>
When Athena went into labor, Sekhmet and Ares waited outside the room excitedly, chattering away about names and activities they’d do with their little sibling. 
</p><p>
After what seemed like forever, the door to the hospital room opened, and Macavity poked his head out. “You two ready?”
</p><p>
Sekhmet and Ares leapt up and ran to their father, following him into the room towards their mother’s bedside, where she was holding a small baby. 
</p><p>
“What is it?” Sekhmet asked, climbing onto the bed carefully. 
</p><p>
“It’s a girl.” Athena said warmly. “Her name is Persephone.”
</p><p>
Ares scrunched his nose. “Another girl?”
</p><p>
Macavity chuckled, ruffling his son’s hair. Ares pulled away almost imperceptibly, but Macavity noticed and removed his hand. “We’re outnumbered, kiddo.”
</p><p>
Athena laughed, and Sekhmet snuggled close to her mother, looking at the sleeping baby in awe. “Were Ares and I this little?”
</p><p>
“You were.” Athena said lovingly. 
</p><p>
Macavity sat down beside Athena, lifting Ares into his lap, and the small family watched as Persephone wiggled in her sleep, some smiling with each other and excited for their newest addition.
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">Accident</div>
</h6>
<p>
Everything was perfect for two years. 
</p><p>
And then Athena had gotten into a car accident.
</p><p>
She had been on her way to pick up Sekhmet and Ares from school when a truck ran a red light and crashed into her car, shattering the glass and sending a piece of metal through her leg, and one through her chest. 
</p><p>
She was rushed to the hospital, and Macavity had picked up the kids before driving as quickly as he could to the hospital so they could be there for Athena. 
</p><p>
They ran into the building, nearly running over one of the doctors. 
</p><p>
“We’re here for Athena Sullivan.” Macavity said, holding Sekhmet’s hand tightly with one hand, and holding Persephone with the other. “How is she?”
</p><p>
“She’s still in surgery.” The doctor said with sympathetic eyes. “If you want, you can wait here until she’s out.”
</p><p>
Macavity nodded, and he sat down in the waiting area, Ares sitting on the floor to work on his homework, and Sekhmet sitting beside him, reading a book. 
</p><p>
After what felt like forever, a nurse entered the waiting area, holding a clipboard. “Athena Sullivan’s family?”
</p><p>
“Right here!” Macavity said, jumping up. 
</p><p>
“Can I speak with you?” the nurse asked, and Macavity nodded, glancing at the trio of kids. 
“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He said before following the nurse. 
</p><p>
She brought him to a room with a large window, where Athena was lying on the bed, covered in bandages and with a breathing mask. 
</p><p>
Macavity tensed at the sight, and he looked at the nurse. “What’s wrong with her?”
</p><p>
“Multiple fractures all over her body, internal bleeding caused by metal from her car door piercing her chest, and there is bleeding in her brain.” The nurse explained quietly. Macavity’s heart dropped at her words, and he tried not to think about the trio of kids waiting for him. 
</p><p>
“How… how long does she have?” he asked. 
</p><p>
The nurse sighed. “Maybe a few days at the most.”
</p><p>
Macavity ran a hand over his face tiredly, and he nodded. “Thank you.”
</p><p>
He didn’t speak to Athena that night. He simply entered the room to kiss her forehead, his action acknowledged by a small smile, and a whispered “goodnight”. 
</p><p>
Sekhmet and Ares immediately burst into questions when Macavity reappeared, but he said nothing, simply motioning for them to follow him out to the car.
</p><p>
He drove carefully that night, arriving at the apartment as the sun was setting. 
</p><p>
“What’s wrong with Mother?” Sekhmet asked as the entered their apartment, holding Persephone in her arms. 
</p><p>
“She’s not feeling well, so she has to stay in the hospital for a little while.” Macavity explained. 
</p><p>
Ares looked at Sekhmet, worry in his eyes. “Can we see her?”
</p><p>
“No.” Macavity said firmly. 
</p><p>
He couldn’t let them see their mother like that, hooked to machines and barely moving. 
He had to protect them somehow.
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">Goodbye</div>
</h6>
<p>
Macavity sat by Athena’s bedside a few days later, both knowing that the inevitable was coming, and that it was coming soon. 
</p><p>
Athena sighed as the sunlight streamed into her room. “And here I thought that you’d keep your promises for once.”
</p><p>
Macavity looked at the woman lying in the hospital bed, her pale, scratched face almost unrecognizable.
</p><p>
“What are you talking about?” he asked.
</p><p>
Athena shifted, wincing slightly. “You promised you’d take care of them, Mac.”
</p><p>
“I’m taking care of them, Thena.” Macavity said firmly, narrowing his eyes. “Two of them might not even be mine, anyway.”
</p><p>
“You’re still on about that, you asshole?” Athena scoffed, rolling her eyes at the redheaded man. “Do you want to see the paternity test?”
</p><p>
“So just because they’re not here, I’m automatically an asshole?” Macavity snapped, sitting down beside Athena. “Seriously, Thena?”
</p><p>
“I asked for them to be here, and you haven’t brought them, Mac!” Athena said, looking away. “That’s all I wanted, Mac. I wanted to see my darlings before I died.”
</p><p>
Macavity found himself reaching out, taking Athena’s thin hand. “Don’t talk like that, Thena. You’re not going to die.”
</p><p>
Athena gave him a pitying smile. “I am, Mac. I can feel it.” She reached towards the table beside her bed, and picked up an envelope with an address on it. “Send this to my mum and dad. They deserve to know what happened to me.”
</p><p>
“You think they’ll care?” Macavity asked, and Athena smiled slightly. 
</p><p>
“Maybe they will, maybe they won’t.” she said with a weak shrug. “All I know is that my parents and sisters are out there without any knowledge of what happened to me, and it’s time for me to apologize. My mum and dad deserve to know they’ve got grandkids.”
</p><p>
Macavity sighed, shaking his head. “Your heart is too big, Thena.”
</p><p>
The two sat in silence for a while, Macavity reaching out and holding Athena’s hand tightly. The only sounds were the quiet beeping of the monitors and the bustling of hospital personnel outside in the hallway. 
</p><p>
“Did you ever love me, Mac?” Athena suddenly asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Macavity kept his eyes on Athena’s hand in his, closing his eyes for a brief moment. 
</p><p>
“I did, Thena, I swear I did.” he replied. 
</p><p>
Athena smiled slightly, squeezing Macavity’s hand. “Did you love Serafina?” Macavity froze, and Athena let out a small laugh. “You thought I didn’t know? I saw the pictures in your wallet when you left it at home, years ago. There was a faded old dance business card, so I looked her up.” Athena’s grip tightened around Macavity’s hand. “That’s why you were so sad after Ares was born. She died.” 
</p><p>
Macavity was quiet as he thought of the other woman he had known. “I did… but not like I loved you.” He let out a heavy sigh. “I never deserved you, Thena. I never deserved you, and I never deserved Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone.”
</p><p>
“Macavity Deuteronomy, you look at me.” Athena said firmly, making the man look up with a small, amused smile. “When I’m gone, will you promise me that you’ll do whatever is best for our kids?”
</p><p>
“And if what is best isn’t with me?” Macavity asked, raising an eyebrow.
</p><p>
Athena pulled out another paper, this one with just a name, address, and a few tidbits of information. “This man is a court-appointed child advocate, and his brother adopted other children.” 
</p><p>
Macavity looked at the name, and his eyes narrowed. “Thena, I can’t.”
</p><p>
“Is there anyone else who would care better for our kids?” Athena asked sharply. “Mac, I know you’re not on the best terms with them-”
</p><p>
“I haven’t spoken to them since I was fifteen, Thena!” Macavity exclaimed. 
</p><p>
“They’re their nieces and nephew, Macavity!” Athena snapped. “I don’t want anyone else taking care of our children.”
</p><p>
Macavity rubbed his face tiredly, but nodded. “Okay. Fine. If that’s what you want.”
</p><p>
Athena kissed Macavity’s hand gently, a small smile on her face. “That’s all I want. For our kids to be safe and happy.”
</p><p>
Macavity stood and kissed Athena’s forehead, and he lingered, something in the back of his mind telling him that this was the last time he’d be seeing her. 
</p><p>
“I love you, Thena.” he whispered. 
</p><p>
“I love you too, Mac.” Athena replied softly, and Macavity held the paper and letter tightly in his hand as he left, listening to the beats on the monitor grow weaker and weaker. 
</p><p>
Macavity bit back stubborn tears, and he took a deep, resigned breath. “Goodbye, Athena.”
</p><h6>
  <div class="center">Decisions</div>
</h6>
<p>
After Athena’s death, things spiraled downwards for Macavity and his children. 
</p><p>
Macavity began to throw himself into his work, having lost both Athena and Serafina, and he ceased to pay attention to his trio of children. 
</p><p>
Sekhmet did the best she could, raising her younger siblings, and Ares helped her in taking care of Persephone. They took turns doing chores, such as cleaning, doing the dishes, and washing clothes, and Persephone was always strapped to one of their chests in a baby carrier. 
</p><p>
Macavity was almost always out of the apartment, either working on an art piece or at a pub known as “The Ivory Lantern”. He would stay out late on those nights, stumbling into the apartment and collapsing on his bed, often talking into the darkness at the two unseen figures, or he would simply curl up on his bed and cry, cursing himself for ruining those he had once so deeply cared about. 
</p><p>
After nearly six full months of such behavior, Macavity looked at himself in the mirror, noted his wild red hair, the deep circles beneath his eyes, and the stubble along his jaw, and he realized that he was spiraling into a hole that only he could go into. 
</p><p>
He may have been a terrible father, but he wasn’t about to pull three innocent children down with him. 
</p><p>
So, Macavity sat himself down at his desk, pulled out his computer, and began to type. 
</p><p>
He had to do something right for his children. 
</p><p>
He had to keep his promise to Athena. 
</p><p>
It was the least he could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank-you to DC_JellicleQueen33 for letting me work with Athena, Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone, and for letting me include them in this AU!!</p>
<p>
for more AU content and shorts, check out my Tumblr, @uppastthejelliclemoon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me questions and headcanons on Tumblr, or if you just want to chat! (@uppasthtejelliclemoon)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>